A portable bathroom is used in many environments, such as upon a golf course or other generally outdoor location which has limited or no bathroom facilities. One difficulty in the use of such portable bathrooms lies in the transport of such assemblies to these localities. That is, access to these locations is often very difficult to obtain and transportation of these relatively large and bulky portable bathroom assemblies generally requires a relatively large vehicle which has difficulty in accessing and easily and maneuvering around/within the required location or which undesirably damages the ground or other aspects of these locations (e.g., a farm field having no road or a remote golf course location). Such damage is particularly troublesome within golf courses or other areas in which it is important to keep it “pristine”.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved assembly which allows a portable bathroom to be easily and efficiently transported to a desired location and which may be later stored when not in use. The present invention provides such an assembly and may be thought of as “portable” since it has wheels which selectively retract for easy storage and since it may be quickly and easily transported to a desired location by a conventional and relatively small motorized vehicle.